kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 June 2015
21:54:45 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:22:54 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:22:56 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:23:02 bad teen bot 00:23:04 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:23:06 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:23:11 !updated 00:23:12 HypercaneTeen: The logs haven't been updated since I logged in. There are currently ~7 lines in the log buffer. 00:23:17 !updatelogs 00:23:19 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 9 lines to the page). 00:24:22 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:24:42 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:25:36 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:25:38 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:28:19 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:28:21 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:29:26 ♫ 00:32:12 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:32:26 !updatelogs 00:32:28 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 4 lines to the page). 00:33:28 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:33:52 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:33:59 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:34:25 teen..do you have to constantly update the logs?.. 00:35:07 yes 00:35:12 (epic) 00:35:16 Lol jk 00:35:31 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:35:34 No it now can automatically log chat every 5 minutes 00:35:53 But since i tunexpectdely logged off and logged in I had to 00:36:22 it unexpectedely* 00:36:38 unexpectedly * 00:36:39 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:36:41 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:38:26 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:38:29 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:43:01 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:43:03 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:45:16 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:45:46 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:45:47 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:46:51 night everyone 00:46:59 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:47:02 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:47:43 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:51:10 I really need to talk to Jj 00:59:24 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:59:35 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 01:03:24 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:12:07 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 01:12:07 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 01:13:16 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:20:15 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 01:20:17 damn its head 01:20:53 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 01:21:25 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 01:21:53 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 01:25:23 -!- Enchanted Iris has left Special:Chat. 01:34:24 -!- Freekingamer has left Special:Chat. 01:41:14 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:43:26 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 01:55:59 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:56:00 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:57:55 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:58:09 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:00:31 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:01:01 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:01:19 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:01:20 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:01:38 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 02:01:59 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:02:09 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:03:24 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:04:16 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:04:32 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:04:33 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:05:28 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:05:58 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:06:06 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:06:36 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:07:00 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:07:01 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:08:04 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 2015 06 27